


Define Adventure

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bullying, Character Bashing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Not from Poe’s end, On Luke’s end, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, rivals to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo arrives at Kennedy Community School, he isn’t looking for a fight. He finds one anyway in the form of Poe Dameron — but can this fight develop into something more?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that other chapters will be longer.

When Ben Solo first moved to Kennedy Community School, he wasn’t exactly looking for a fight.

  
Of course he wasn’t. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to moving here in general. If he wasn’t essentially living with his mother, and his mother hadn’t moved there, he doubted that he would even be there in the first place, but here he was.

  
“You’ll do fine,” his mother said. “Really. You’ll meet new people, make new friends…it’ll be an adventure.”

  
It was easy, Ben thought, for her to say. When she was his age, she had no problem making friends. Ben, meanwhile, didn’t look like either of his parents (even his father’s attempts at consolation didn’t help. Much), and he was generally considered odd. Even Mom seemed to think that, though she tried to hide it.

  
“Define ‘adventure’,” Ben said even as he got out of the car.

  
His mother smiled. “Hopefully a good one.”

  
Ben could only hope, at least. He headed onwards towards the school, not quite ready for what was in store.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets Poe and Phasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys. I am so sorry. I got so caught up with everything else that I forgot about this. Also, basing this mostly on one of the high schools I went to, so if it seems weird, that’s why.
> 
> Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her help with this chapter!

 

The first time Ben Solo met Phasma, he didn’t know that, so to speak, he would end up on Poe Dameron’s bad side.

Even walking into the rectangular building that was Kennedy Community School, there was something in Ben that was almost reminded of stepping into a shoebox. Everything about it felt confining, restricting, and heading down the hallways felt just as confining actually. Behind the glass doors that led to the main room, a girl’s voice was arguing furiously.

“You really think I did that, Dameron? Are you out of your mind?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.” Another voice, male, vaguely sarcastic. Ben opened the door, only to see two students in a stand-off, one blonde and tall (incredibly so, Ben thought; she was practically a giant), glaring down at another, shorter, male student.

“What’s going on here?” Ben said.

The two looked at him in surprise; they obviously hadn’t expected him to come in here. Then the male student said, “You new here?”

“Yes.”

“Thought we’d be getting new people. The name’s Poe Dameron, what’s yours?”

“Ben Solo.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben. Watch out for people like her; they’ll tear you to shreds.”

“I can handle myself, thanks.”

Poe actually looked hurt for a moment before saying, “Your funeral.”

He walked away to join a group of other kids flooding into the school, and Ben turned to the girl.

“Don’t think anyone’s actually stood up to Dameron before,” she said. “Nice one.”

Ben smiled. “Just have a low BS tolerance.”

“My kinda friend. I’m Phasma, by the way.”

“Good to meet you.” Then, “Why was Dameron picking on you?”

Phasma sighed. “He and his friends are always like that,” she said. “I mean, they really have it out for people like us. Not like there’s anything we can do about it, though.”

“It’s not right.” Ben said.

“No. But...that’s Dameron, I guess.” Phasma shook her head. “It’s not just him. Where I am, I’m not exactly what you call well-liked, but I’m not really here to be liked.”

“My kinda friend,” Ben said lightly.

The bell went off, and Phasma sighed. “We better get to class,” she said. “Don’t want to be late.”

Ben headed off to his first class of the day.

***

To say that Poe Dameron wasn’t having a good day was an understatement. First he’d got blown off by the new kid, which had unexpectedly hurt. Just because he was mad at Phasma, and she was pretty easy to get mad at. Phasma was friends with Hux and Mitaka, and as far as Poe was concerned, she was as bad as both of them. That had put him in a fouler mood than usual that day. He liked to think that he wasn’t usually that way — he was Poe Dameron, friendly to everyone except for the people that pissed him off. That was how he was.

And this new kid had just turned down his offer of friendship like it meant nothing. “I can handle myself”? Surely he couldn’t be serious.

Right now, Ben — the new kid — was off talking with Phasma. It reminded Poe too much, he thought, of when he’d been friends with Phasma. That had been when they were freshmen, that had been two years ago. And now that bastard was taking Poe’s place...

They were laughing about something. Something Poe could only really catch snippets of, but definitely something. Poe sighed.

“Poe?” Kare said. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t worry about that new kid,” Kare said. “He’s just stuck up.”

“Yeah.” But Poe would win him over, sooner or later.

 


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe get detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don’t remember if they had detention at my school (even though I did quite a few things that should have gotten me detention in a heartbeat), but apparently it’s a regular thing for most high schools, so...

The ride home was a good opportunity for Ben and his mother to talk.

  
“So,” his mother said, “How was school? You make any new friends?”

  
“Well,” Ben said, “I met Hux and Phasma.”

  
“Hux? Interesting.”

  
To say the silence that stretched out between them was awkward was an understatement.

Finally, his mother spoke. “People like this Hux person are bad news, Ben. Be careful.”

  
“He didn’t seem like a bad guy,” Ben said. “I mean, not like…bad.” True, Hux was a bit awkward, but so was Ben, so was Phasma. They had to stick together somehow.

  
“I just worry about you, Ben.”

  
 _You always worry about me,_  Ben thought, but he didn’t say it out loud.

  
“So,” his mother said, “Anyone else?”

  
Ben shrugged. “There’s this guy at my school, Poe Dameron, and he’s…a jerk.”

  
“Dameron? Like Kes Dameron’s son?”

  
“You know his dad?” Ben said.

  
“Well, your father does. It’s a pity you and Kes’ son got off to such a bad start, but I’m sure that things’ll improve in time…”

  
Ben snorted. “I don’t want to get to know him. You know he kept trying to show me up in class? And how he treats Phasma? I don’t want anything to do with him.”

  
“You may change your mind.”  
Ben sighed.

  
Getting back to the house to do his homework was at least a plus. After saying hello to the family dog, Artoo, Ben crashed upstairs and started on his homework, all the while, his mother’s words echoing in his head.

“ _Things’ll improve in time.”_

  
Ben snorted. The odds of that happening were pretty low, at least.

  
It was while he was getting his homework for English done that he got a Skype call from his father. Ben smiled; even though his father lived in another state entirely, it was still good to hear from him.

  
“Dad!” he said. “Hey!”

  
His father looked tired, but smiled nonetheless seeing his son. “Hey, kiddo,” he said. “How are things in Kennedyland?”

  
“So-so.”

  
“Made any new friends?”

  
And even telling Dad about Phasma and Hux, he swore his father got a look of worry on his face, but composed himself quickly. “That’s good, kiddo. Glad you’re making friends.” A beat. “Any enemies I should know about?”

  
Ben told him about Poe. Han sighed. “Sounds like a piece of work. Shame. I mean, his dad’s actually pretty cool.” A beat. “I think I have some insight on this, though. See, back when I was in high school — and yeah, I know what you’re thinking, it was back when dinosaurs roamed the earth, but I’m not that old, kiddo.”

  
“Not really.” Dad didn’t look that old either.

  
“So anyway, back when we were in high school, we had these groups. People like your mother and I went up against these other people — Brendol Hux, for example. I wouldn’t be surprised if Poe was reenacting all that with Hux’s son.” Han ran a hand through his hair. “I went to high school with Kes Dameron, and he was certainly nothing like you describe his kid.“

  
“How does that happen?”

  
Dad snorted. “Your guess is as good as mine, kiddo. So…he didn’t hurt you, did he?”

  
“He tried making me look stupid in class. Like…” And Ben launched into the story, how Poe had made him look stupid in English, how he’d pestered him relentlessly…

  
“Must have been really mad you blew him off.” Dad said. “Not that I blame you.” He sighed.

“If he starts giving you more crap, Ben, tell one of the teachers. Or call me.” A faint smile. “I’m on your side.”

  
***

  
The next day wasn’t really any better. Meeting up with Phasma was a plus, as well as Hux, and they could talk and mingle a bit. It was good, Ben thought, having someone to talk to. Unfortunately, he could swear that Dameron was still looking over at him. He was with his own gaggle of friends, talking and laughing and Ben could swear that all the while, Dameron would not stop looking over at him while he was smiling. Like he was trying to get Ben’s attention.

  
Or making fun of him. Like, look-at-the-new-kid. Point and laugh at the new kid, maybe.

  
“Ignore him, Ben,” Phasma said. “He’s just a jerk.”

  
“He won’t stop laughing at me.”

  
“Yeah, I can see that. He’s just a jerk, Ben. It’s what he does. So, how do you like it here?”

  
The bell rang, and they headed to class. Same class as usual, of course. Ben sat next to Phasma, Poe sat not far behind him. Ben gritted his teeth and looked ahead at the board, trying to avoid Poe’s eyes on him.   
Emphasis on “trying”.

  
History was the first class of the day. Mr. Snoke was the teacher here, and Ben found that he liked him. He was a bit odd, yes, but he seemed to have a lot of passion for his subject, and he seemed to be on Ben’s side regarding Poe. (Then again, Poe’s rivalry with Phasma and Hux seemed to get on most of the teachers’ nerves)

  
“Welcome,” he said. “I trust you finished your assignments?”

  
Ben nodded. Already, he could feel Poe’s eyes on the back of his head, and he took a deep breath, trying (and failing) to keep himself calm. Phasma looked over at him.

  
“You okay?” she said.

  
Ben nodded.

  
Snoke continued. "I trust that you found your homework interesting? It is fascinating to delve into the earlier aspects that make up our country’s history. Yes, Ben?” he said as Ben raised his hand.

  
“It was very interesting, sir,” Ben said.

  
“Good, good. Excellent. Now, as we left off…”

  
Ben took notes, asked questions, and all the while, Snoke seemed to be pleased — at least until Poe’s audible sigh interrupted things.

  
“Is there anything you would like to share, Poe Dameron?” Snoke said coldly.

  
“Not really,” Poe said, but he didn’t look fazed.

  
“Very well.” Snoke continued on, outlining the finding of America before the bell rang.

  
***

  
Second class of the day was French, and Poe Dameron was in a pretty foul mood. Besides Ms. Holdo, Mr. Snoke was one of those teachers that just seemed out to get Poe. Of course, Mr. Snoke was always weird. He seemed to take a shine to the new kid, and Ben wasn’t even in school for longer than one day and a half.

  
 _Go figure. Ben’s probably got everyone under his new kid spell. Including me._  It had been strange, but the moment Ben walked through the door to ask what was going on, it was like Poe wanted to please him. Wanted him to like him. Unfortunately, he happened to walk in on him arguing with Phasma.

  
Maybe Poe liked the challenge. Poe lived for doing the impossible, and this was no exception.

  
He entered class, and the French teacher raised an eyebrow. “You’re late.”

  
“Sorry,” Poe said.

  
The fact he had to share the class with Ben made it worse. Ben was deep in concentration, working on some sort of translation and occasionally muttering things out loud, like he was trying to make sense of it all. Finally, Poe said, “Need help?”

  
“I’m fine,” Ben said, too firmly. “It’s in the book.”

  
Poe swallowed. He shouldn’t be feeling like a kicked puppy just because Ben didn’t like him. He was Poe Dameron, after all — he had quite a few friends. And yet the fact that Ben didn’t like him…

  
That hurt. That hurt like hell. “Why are you so stuck-up?”

  
“I’m not. You’re just a jerk.”

  
The French teacher sighed. “Settle down, both of you. This is class time.”

  
Poe ignored her. “I tried to be nice to you — ’’

  
“What about Phasma?”

  
Of course it was Phasma. Didn’t even know her and he leapt to her defense. “She’s not a good person. Have you even seen the company she keeps?”

  
He saw Ben’s eyes widen, and he already felt terrible for even saying such a thing.

  
“Ben…” he said. “I’m sorry.”

  
“Fuck you.” Ben snapped.

  
The French teacher heard.

  
Minutes later, they were in Principal Holdo’s office, while her dog slept.

  
“I’m disappointed in you both,” she said. “Ben, you should know better. And Poe…there are no words for how tired I am of your behavior. I don’t know what happened between you and Phasma, but I’ve had enough. The both of you will serve detention, and I hope it allows the both of you to reflect on what you did.”

  
“With him?” Poe exclaimed. “I tried to apologize — ’’

  
“You’re fortunate that you’ve only gotten detention, Dameron.”

  
***

  
Ben spent his detention mostly burying his face in his homework. It was better than interacting with Poe, he thought. Anything was, at least. He read, typed on his laptop, did what he could to take his mind off Poe and his kicked dog look. Finally, he said, “Why do you care?”

  
“I just wanted to be friends with you,” Poe said. “And you just…rejected me.”

  
“What about what you said about Phasma?”

  
“I was trying to help — ’’

  
“And I don’t need your help! Not for anything.” Ben snapped. “Just because you’re holding a grudge over something that happened before you were born doesn’t mean we all are.”

  
Another look that Poe had. Like a kicked puppy.

  
“What’s your problem?” Poe said.

  
“I don’t like how you treated Phasma.”

  
“You really don’t get it, do you?”

  
“She isn’t a bad person.”

  
“So being friends with Hux doesn’t count?”

  
Ben swallowed. “Hux isn’t a bad person either. Not really.”

  
When detention ended abruptly, Poe took his backpack and slung it over his shoulders. “I’ll probably tell you more tomorrow.”

  
As if Ben would listen.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there hope for Poe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The next day might as well be Operation Get Ungrounded, considering how Dad had grounded him. Poe knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to talk to Ben considering everything, but he could at least try. Try to be civil, yeah, that was him, Poe Dameron. Not a bad guy, fundamentally.

  
The lobby was open, as usual, and Ben was there, deep in concentration. Phasma wasn’t there, thank God. At least Poe could talk to Ben one on one. He sat across from Ben, and Ben looked up at him.

  
“Hi,” Ben said.

  
“Hi,” Poe said, and at least they were getting off to a civil start. That was a plus. Civil starts were good. “What are you doing?”

  
“Working on something,” Ben said, with an undertone that said that it was frankly none of Poe’s business.

  
“Okay. Look, I wanted to apologize to you. I didn’t mean to…include you regarding the Phasma thing.”

  
“You…want to apologize?” Ben sounded disbelieving.

  
“I can be wrong,” Poe said.

  
Ben snorted. “Well, I know that. But I didn’t expect you to say it.” A beat. “Why do you hate Hux and Phasma anyway?”

  
“I don’t hate Phasma.” And even saying that was enough to give Poe unpleasant feelings just remembering. He could remember hanging out in the lobby with her before classes started, her being part of that ragtag group that Poe had formed. Then she’d fallen in with Hux. “It’s just…Hux is bad news. His dad’s bad news too.”

  
“He’s not all bad,” Ben said. “I mean, he can be fun sometimes…”

  
“Really?” Poe doubted he could believe it.

  
“Yeah. Really.”

  
Poe had to suppress a snort. If there was one positive thing about Hux, Poe didn’t know if he could find it. He breathes air, maybe. But that was more of a thing they had in common than anything else.

  
“Just be careful.”

  
“I can handle myself. Why do you even care anyway?”

  
Poe shook his head. “I dunno. I don’t get it myself, actually.”

  
“Guess we’re on the same page then.”

  
The silence that stretched out between them was all but deafening. Then Ben said, “What’s your problem anyway? You try to humiliate me in class — ’’

  
“I’m trying to impress you.”

  
There it was. There was the problem. Ben raised his eyebrows — thick eyebrows. Then, “Me?”

  
“Yes, you. Moment you walked through the door I wanted to impress you. I guess it’s not working.”

  
“No shit.” Ben sighed. “You’re going to have to try harder.”

  
Damn but Ben had a talent for making him feel like a kicked puppy. Then, “Maybe I will!”

  
***

  
“Just ignore him, Poe,” Kare said. “He’s just a jerk.”

  
“He’s not even good-looking,” another girl said. “I mean, can’t believe his parents had _that_ kid.”

  
“Leave him alone,” Poe said. True, Ben didn’t look like his roguish father — actually, he looked a little like his mother. Delicate-featured, dark-eyed, almost doe-like. He was unconventional, but he sure wasn’t ugly.   
Ben caught his eye, and Poe could swear he saw a flash of hurt, mingled with some surprise that Poe had stood up for him.

  
“Got a bit of a crush, Dameron?” the girl said.

  
“I don’t.” _Do I?_

  
“Leave him alone,” Kare said.

  
It was later that Poe sought out Ben, who was in the bathroom, and his knuckles looked more than a bit scraped. Ben sighed as he entered. “What do you want, Poe?”

  
“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Poe swallowed. “Look…I don’t think you’re ugly. At all. Honest to God.”

  
“Really?” Ben actually looked surprised.

  
“Really.” Poe took a closer look at Ben’s face — pale, freckled, doe-eyed. He was a strange combination of strong and kind of delicate-looking. Poe didn’t know how to say it was intriguing without likely coming off as awkward saying it to someone he only knew for what, two days? He couldn’t help but be drawn to Ben’s eyes. Very brown eyes.

  
Ben swallowed. “Thank you. For being worried about me.”

  
Poe smiled. It felt good to actually get on Ben’s good side for a change. “No problem.”

  
Even leading him to class, Poe couldn’t help but wonder if he did have a sort of crush on Ben. Of course, Poe had had crushes when he was younger, but this wasn’t like crushing on a teacher or something. It was more noticing the exact shape and color of Ben’s eyes — eyes that were so terribly expressive — the way he smiled and wanting that smile to be directed at him, things like that. Being rapt when it came to Ben, and not wanting anyone to break that spell.

  
***

  
“He really did that, huh?”

  
Phasma and Ben sat together with Hux, even as Ben talked about what had happened earlier. Ben nodded.

  
Phasma sighed. “I miss that Poe,” she said. “Of course, who doesn’t? He wasn’t perfect, but he was definitely better than the rest of his stupid squad.”

  
“What was he like?”

  
“Kind. Funny. Smart. I think that whole grudge thing against Hux might actually be screwing with him.”

  
Ben sighed. “No kidding.”

  
They were silent for a long while. Then Phasma said, “Maybe there’s hope for him. And maybe you’re that hope. I mean, you’ve brought out some of his better traits.”

  
“Maybe.” Ben said. He couldn’t picture being someone’s hope. At least…maybe Poe wasn’t so bad after all.


	5. Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben meets with his father, and Poe contemplates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The next day was the weekend, which Ben looked forward to. It was mostly because he got back in contact with his father, which he always loved. There were the occasional times when he thought he could relate better to his father than his mother — it wasn’t something you just admitted out loud, but it was the truth. Sometimes Dad just got it, better than Mom could. Ben never said it out loud, but he thought it, deep in his heart where no one else could see.

  
His mother drove him up to see his father before dropping him off. Ben said goodbye to his mother before going up to his father’s house and knocking on the door.

  
A series of thunderous barks sounded through the house and as the door opened, Chewbacca, Han Solo’s enormous black lab, practically shot out like a cannon to jump up on Ben.

  
“Chewie, sit!” Han’s voice. “Sit!”

  
Chewie did, if reluctantly. Han walked out, and Ben grinned. “Dad!”

  
Han grinned back. “Hey, Ben,” he said. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, you really are. Come on in!”

  
Ben did, Chewie following.

  
In the background, the television was paused. A frozen image from Jurassic World was on there, the scene where the two boys see Jurassic World for the first time. Ben turned to look at his father.

  
His father shrugged. “It was a good way to kill some time. So, how are you doing, Ben? How are things with Poe?”

  
“He stood up for me.”

  
His father raised an eyebrow. “Da — I mean, wow.”

  
“Dad,” Ben said, “I’m sixteen. I’ve heard worse.”

  
Han ruffled Ben’s hair. “You’ll always be my little bandit to me.”

  
“Daaaaaaad,” Ben said, but there was some affection in there among the exasperation.

  
“But yeah, he stood up for you? That’s something. Amazing, actually. You’re gonna have to tell me more.”

  
Ben relayed the details to him over lunch — while trying to keep Chewie away from the table — and Han listened, nodded…all while looking like he was about to throw down with a teenage girl. “You are not ugly, kiddo.”

  
“You really think so?”

  
“I know it.”

  
“Thanks.”

  
“No problem. And if Poe has a problem with that, he can go to hell.”

  
Ben smiled. “He actually stood up for me.”

  
“Yeah, but the company he keeps…” Han sighed. “That says volumes in my book. How he’s hanging around with people like this girl is beyond me.”

  
Ben shrugged.

  
“So he wanted to impress you, huh?”

  
“Yeah.” Ben still couldn’t help but still be bewildered at the very thought.

  
“That’s a heck of a way to impress someone. Then again, I did my share of stupid things to impress your mother, so…I may be one to talk.”

  
“You think he…likes me?” Even that idea was enough to send fluttery feelings through Ben, and not unpleasant ones either.

  
“Likes you, loves you, could be either. I mean, when your mother and I were in high school, we hated each other. Then we kind of warmed up to each other.”

  
“You think me and Poe will be like that?”

  
“I dunno. I’ll say your opinion matters a lot to him, really. He seems to like you.”

  
“I think I like him too. Regular like, that is.”

  
“That’s good.”

  
Even watching Jurassic World together, Ben knew there was something about his father’s company that was genuinely sheltering. The events of Jurassic World played out onscreen, and Ben took some comfort in his father’s presence.

  
“So,” his father said, “How is school going?”

  
“It’s okay. I mean, besides Poe, it’s been generally okay.”

 

  
“That’s good.” His father’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Being in a new place isn’t easy, Ben. But I think you’ll get used to it in time.”

  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “Hopefully.”

  
***

  
At least Poe was taking a step in the right direction. That was at least a plus. He hadn’t gotten off to a good start with Ben at first, but hopefully he could at least begin to make up for it. Even in his mind, he couldn’t help but play questions in his head just to ask Ben.

Questions about his hobbies, things like that. There was something in Ben where Poe simply wanted to know him better.

  
Assuming they’d ever be friends, of course.

  
Would they?

  
Poe didn’t know. If he tried being nicer to Phasma —

  
Even that idea was hard. After what they’d gone through, it was hard to even consider. And doing it just for Ben seemed dishonest.

  
How were you going to repair a relationship that broke two years ago?

  
Poe didn’t know. He’d have to ask his father about how to win Ben’s friendship. And, perhaps, repair things with Phasma too.


	6. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was when Ben’s mother came to pick him up on Sunday that she said, “Ben…I’ve been in contact with your uncle.”

  
“What?” Ben’s uncle had all but walked out on the family when Ben was eleven. Ben had never understood what exactly made his uncle cut himself off from the family, and him coming back now was just…

  
Ben’s mother nodded. “He really does want to get back in contact with you, Ben. He’s curious about how you’re doing.”

  
“Well, that’s fucking convenient.”

  
“Ben!”

  
“Sorry, freaking. Is that better, Mom?”

  
His mother sighed. “A little bit. Must you be so bitter towards your uncle, Ben? He’s family.”

  
“Maybe someone should have reminded him of that,” Ben said.

  
“He made a mistake, Ben.”

  
“He hurt you.”

  
His mother took a deep breath. “It was five years ago,” she said. “Hasn’t there been enough time?”

  
Ben couldn’t say. But after the way his uncle’s absence had left marks on their family, he couldn’t say he was up for forgiving his uncle. Not yet.

  
***

  
Getting back to school left Ben in a foul mood. Mostly because of the matter of reconnecting with his uncle. Even telling Phasma about it, she patted his hand.

  
“I’m sorry, Ben.”

  
“Not your fault.” Ben said. If nothing else, he would have liked to have a normal non-dysfunctional family, but even that seemed to be asking for too much where the Skywalkers and Solos were concerned. Everyone had some dysfunction in their past one way or another.   
“I hope things work out with your uncle, y’know?”

  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “Me too.”

  
The truth about it was that Luke and Ben had never really gotten along. Luke always seemed to think that there was something wrong with Ben. Something even evil about him. Never mind that Ben wasn’t really that way. If anything, he really honest to God tried not to be a bad person. He didn’t know how well he succeeded, but God willing he tried.

  
And now his uncle was coming back into his life. What could possibly go wrong?

  
It was on their way to Mr. Snoke’s class that Poe caught up with Ben. “Are you okay?”

  
Ben nodded. He didn’t know exactly why Poe cared, but it was genuinely nice to see.

  
“Good. I admit I was a little worried…”

  
Even in Snoke’s class, Ben couldn’t help but be a bit dazed. Poe was worried for him.

Genuinely worried for him. He cared.

  
Maybe there was something there in Pe that wasn’t there before.


	7. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe takes Ben stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: This chapter isn’t very good, I know. Let’s say it was my effort to retype something, and...yeah. 
> 
> Chapter title is from the OneRepublic song, BTW. Great song.

A week passed. Phasma and Poe at least had formed an uneasy truce, if only for Ben’s sake. Their relationship hadn’t really gotten into the patching up phase yet, but at least they weren’t at each other’s throats. There was that.

  
And in the meantime, Ben got to know Poe better. It was usually while they were studying together, before Ben’s mom picked Ben up from school. Apparently, Poe really was into space stuff. Mostly thanks to his mother, who’d been killed in a car accident when Poe was eight. Despite her death, it seemed that she at least lived on to some degree in her son’s hobbies.

  
“Maybe I could see the stars with you sometime,” Ben said at a study session.

  
Poe practically beamed. And Ben knew that Poe could stand to do it more often, because he outright looked radiant when he was happy. Far better than when he was angry. And Ben knew that if he coaxed out more smiles from Poe, he’d be a happy young man.

  
It was on the weekend that Ben’s father drove him to Poe’s house. Ben said goodbye to his father before going up towards the door of the Damerons’ honestly cozy house. He took a deep breath and knocked, only to be greeted with the sound of shrill barks. Then, Poe’s voice: “BB, come here!”

  
The door opened, and Poe was there, holding a squirming orange and white puppy in his arms. He sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “BB gets really excited around new people.”

  
“No problem.” Ben tentatively scratched the dog behind the ears.

  
He was later introduced to Poe’s father, and Poe’s room — which was already full of space stuff, science fiction stuff…it was like walking into a science fiction convention.

  
“It’s a little geeky, I know,” Poe said.

  
“It’s beautiful,” Ben said.

  
Poe turned to look at Ben, and he looked so amazed that Ben could only hope he could keep that amazement.

  
Dinner was later, and finally, stargazing. It was out on the porch that Ben saw the telescope. He turned to look at Poe, who smiled. “Go on. Give it a go.”

  
Ben took a look, and he couldn’t help but exclaim in surprise. He couldn’t say that he had seen so many stars in his life — then again, he hadn’t really looked up like this.

  
“You all right?” Poe said.

  
“It’s…amazing,” Ben said. “I don’t think I’ve seen so many stars in my life.”

  
“Pretty amazing, isn’t it?”

  
“It’s beautiful,” Ben said. He stepped away from the telescope, turned to look at Poe, smiling. “Thank you so much!”

  
Poe’s smile was warm, and, Ben thought, he should do it more often. “No problem.”

  
Even the drive back to his father’s house was a more than blissful drive. It was almost like Ben was floating on a cloud. Going to bed, Ben couldn’t help but think back to the stargazing experience, and Poe’s excited face when he talked about space, and his smile.

  
Poe wasn’t just becoming likable.

  
Poe was becoming outright captivating.

  
Did Ben have a crush on him? Was he falling for him? He didn’t know.

  
He just knew that things were getting far more interesting.


	8. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe and Ben return to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tomorrow came, and Ben was still caught up in that almost dazed happiness. Even getting up out of bed at his father’s house, he found that he was humming. Humming, of all things!

He headed downstairs, where his dad was making pancakes, and his dad looked at him, smiling. “You look happy.”

  
“Yesterday just went really well,” Ben said. “I think today’s gonna go well too.”

  
His dad practically beamed. “You and Poe seem to be getting on great, huh?”

  
Ben nodded.

  
“Wow. That’s…something.” Then, “So, you’re boyfriends?”

  
“Daaaaaaad,” Ben said. “We’re not…boyfriends. We’re just good friends.” He sighed. “Honestly.”

  
“Okay, okay. Sorry.”

  
“S’okay. It’s just…I don’t know if I’m ready to date him yet. I mean, I…” Ben trailed off. He thought of the fluttery feelings he got when Poe smiled crookedly at him. The floating feeling of happiness after stargazing. “But I think I like him. I just…”

  
“Don’t rush it, Ben. Take your time. I mean, heck, it took me a while before I realized I liked your mother. So…don’t rush it.”

  
“I won’t.” Ben said.

  
***

  
Even getting back into school, Poe couldn’t help but feel giddy. The stargazing session had really been a success, and it was almost like Poe was riding that giddiness all the way to school. Even as he joined Kare, Jess, Snap, and the others, he was grinning almost foolishly all the while.

  
“You seem happy,” Kare said.

  
“I am.” He turned to look at Ben, who was deep in conversation with Phasma, and walked over.

  
Ben turned to look at him. “Hey,” he said, with a smile that, really, was the most adorable thing Poe had ever seen.

  
“Come over with us,” Poe said. “Phasma too.”

  
Phasma looked suspicious, but nodded.   
They walked over to the group, and Poe introduced them. The others seemed uneasy, but nonetheless accepted their presence. Poe supposed they were used to him complaining about them, how they hurt him. So they were protecting him. But they wouldn’t hurt him. Not really.

  
They talked. Talked until the bell rang, and they headed to class. Even trying to concentrate wasn’t easy as Poe found himself focusing on Ben’s short hair. His ears. The freckles on his neck. He found himself continuing to feel this giddiness, and even Mr. Snoke couldn’t put a dent in this giddiness.

  
It was at lunch that Kare spoke up. “You’ve got it bad, haven’t you?” But she was smiling.

  
“Me?” Poe couldn’t say what this was, but he was happy, and everything Ben did was amazing and magical. Everything.

  
“I see the way you look at him,” Kare said. “At least ask him out or something.”

  
“Isn’t that a little fast?”

  
“Then just do something. As friends.”

  
“That sounds good,” Poe said. “As friends.”


	9. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben teaches Poe archery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Special thanks to MidgardianNerd for her suggestions for this chapter, including the archery bit!

  
It was on Friday that Poe asked Ben to do something with him, and Ben accepted (and chose archery). Unfortunately, that also meant getting a talk from his father.

  
Ben loved his father dearly, but this…the subject of the talk was far from something that he really wanted to discuss. It wasn’t just a talk, but _the_ talk. The sort of talk that made you want to sink into the floor. Even as his father said, “We need to talk”, Ben couldn’t help but have, as others before him had, a bad feeling about this.

  
Even as they sat down, his father looked like he was trying his best not to be embarrassed. “Right. So…I was hoping that we wouldn’t have to have this conversation, but…here we are.”

  
“Dad,” Ben said. “What are you talking about?”

  
“I know that you like Poe. I mean…if it could be any more obvious, you’d be broadcasting it. And I know he likes you. From what you told me, he really likes you.”

  
“Yeah. I like him. I guess.” Ben’s heart fluttered even as he said it.

  
“Right. And when two people like each other, there are going to be…complications.”

  
“Ugh, Dad. We’re not having this talk.”

  
“We’ve got to. I just don’t want you getting hurt. So…first things first. You gotta be careful. Relationships can hurt like a truckload, kiddo. When they work, they really work. But when they go wrong…boy, can they go wrong.”

  
 _I can count on that._  Ben could still remember being younger, in seventh grade, and covering his ears to avoid hearing his parents’ shouting from downstairs.

  
Han’s brow furrowed. “Everything okay?”

  
“It’s…” Ben sighed. “I’ve never dated anyone before. And Poe, I mean, I like him a lot, but — ’’

  
“You do, huh?”

  
“Yeah. As a friend, that is.”

  
“Hold onto stuff like that, Ben. It’ll get you through life.”

  
The doorbell rang, and Ben said, “It’s Poe.”

  
They opened the door, and Poe was there. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and pants, but he looked good, Ben thought. Relaxed.

  
“So,” Han Solo said, “You’re Poe from school.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Ben trusts you. Likes you. I can see that. But if you don’t keep my son safe, I will call your dad personally and give him a piece of my mind. Understood?”

  
Poe actually looked a bit startled. Ben stepped in. “Dad, you don’t have to do this.”

  
“Just in case,” his dad said. “I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

  
Poe nodded. “I see.”

  
“And be home by eleven!”

  
“Gotcha.” Even walking away, Poe said, “Your dad’s a bit scary.”

  
“He means well,” Ben said.

  
Poe’s car was a sleek dark thing, and they got inside, Ben’s heart speeding up despite himself. It wasn’t a date, not like a date date, but he was with another student, and they were having fun together. Poe was careful even as he drove, focusing his eyes on the road, and Ben couldn’t help but be impressed.

  
“You’re good,” he said.

  
“Thanks.” Poe smiled, and Ben smiled with him. He had the prettiest smile, he thought. Then again, Poe was…in general, very pretty. Ben couldn’t help but feel at least a little jealous. Here was Poe, pretty and confident, and there was Ben, awkward and out of place…and somehow the pretty, confident young man liked him.

  
If that wasn’t surreal, Ben didn’t know what was.

  
“So,” Poe said, “Where exactly is this archery site?”

  
“Not too far from here,” Ben said.

  
They talked on the way there, Ben occasionally pointing him helpfully along the road, before they reached the archery site. They got out, and Poe said, “Doesn’t look like there’s anyone else there.”

  
“It was usually the case,” Ben said, “When Dad and I went practicing.” He laughed. “Dad was always the really prepared kind of guy. Taught me how to do archery, how to fish…anything in case of an apocalypse, really.”

  
“Too many end-of-the-world books?”

  
Ben laughed again. “Yeah.” He sighed, ran a hand through his short black hair. “Right. So…we’ve got the place. Now we just need the equipment.”

  
They paid for the equipment before walking over to the targets. Even adjusting his position, Ben could have sworn that Poe was looking over at him with something resembling admiration. Appreciation, for him?

  
Ben couldn’t say he could picture it. He wasn’t exactly what one would call pretty. And yet Poe’s eyes were trained on him like he was. He tried to concentrate on his archery, on the pull of the bow, the aim of it, but he found himself blushing. He wouldn’t be surprised if he were red as a tomato, the way Poe looked at him.

  
He lowered the bow, turned to look at Poe. “You’re staring at me.”

  
“You’re so graceful. And so strong…”

  
“I’ve practiced,” Ben said.

  
“I can see that.” Poe leaned against a tree. “Well, come on then. Show me what you’ve got.”

  
Ben took a deep breath and turned towards the target. He prepared himself, before shooting directly at the target.

  
It hit it.

  
Ben turned to look at Poe, grinning, before saying, “You try it.”

  
He stood next to Poe, and both their breaths hitched. Ben didn’t think he had been that close to someone before. Even guiding Poe’s position, he could feel Poe’s shoulder underneath his hand, and Poe’s breath hitching at the touch. Being that close to someone, being that near…

  
“Just relax,” Ben said. “You’re really tense. You won’t get anywhere if you’re tense.”

  
Poe did, and Ben could have sworn that he twitched a little — it was a small amount, but it was there nonetheless. He relaxed, and Ben’s heart sped up.

  
Just being that close to Poe…

  
Ben could feel Poe’s breath hitch again, at least a little, and he coaxed Poe, telling him to relax here, focus here, and then, finally, release.

  
Poe released the arrow, and it hit the target.

Ben stepped away from him, beaming. “Great shot!”

  
Poe turned to look at him. “Thanks!”

  
They faced one another, and Ben couldn’t help but realize that he had been very close to Poe. Poe had practically been in his arms, and he had smelled so good, and felt so good. Ben couldn’t say he had been that close to someone else before.

  
“Ben…” Poe’s voice was soft even as he spoke. Then, “I really like you, Ben.”

  
Ben’s heart sped up. “You like me like me?”

  
Poe laughed. “I do. Really. And…you’re really cute. And cool. And you’re really nice…”

  
“Cute. Me?” Ben couldn’t help but smile, even while his heart was fluttering. _He thinks I’m cute. Me, of all people._

  
Poe bit his lip. “I really like you, Ben. You wouldn’t mind…doing that again sometime, would you? Just…like, going on a date.”

  
“A date.” Ben took in the words that Poe was using, really took them in. “Yeah, that could be…fun.” _A date. Poe Dameron wants to…well, does he?_  “Are you talking about…boyfriends?”

  
Poe was silent.

  
In his mind, Ben wrestled with the idea. Boyfriends. Honest to God boyfriends. His heart fluttered and his stomach flipped over and he didn’t know if he was excited or scared. Then, “It’s a little scary.”

  
“How scary?”

  
Ben swallowed. “My parents…they split up. And I’ve been scared of ending up like them.”

  
“You won’t.” Poe took his hands. Ben’s heart fluttered again, and he wanted Poe to touch him more.

  
“You really think so?”

  
“Honest.”

  
Poe’s face was close. Ben could practically count his eyelashes. He looked closely at Poe’s lips, and wondered, absently, what kissing him would be like. Ben had never really kissed anyone before. Poe spoke then. “How about we head home before it gets dark?”

  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “Let’s.”

  
***

  
Getting home was simple. It was walking to the door that Ben felt more than a bit shy. Poe turned to look at him and said, “See you at school tomorrow.” Then, “Ben…if it ever got serious, would you go out with me? As in, really go out with me?”

  
Ben’s heart fluttered again. It seemed that Poe was good at stirring up these emotions in him. Making him feel shy, almost…courted. Then, “I’ve never dated before. I’d have to think about it.”

  
“Gotcha.” Poe said. “I understand. See you tomorrow, Ben.”

  
“See you tomorrow.”

  
And Ben walked inside, feeling, somehow, like he was floating — and he never wanted that feeling to stop.


	10. Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe’s relationship gets an upgrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Even as Poe walked into school, he swore that he was floating and nothing could knock him off his cloud. Snap was the first to notice. “Everything okay, Poe?”

  
“Yeah. Just had a good time.”

  
“With who?”

  
“Ben.”

  
Snap looked a bit doubtful, but he nodded.

  
It was then that Tallie spoke up. “Isn’t he kind of stuck up?”

  
“What? No. No no no no.“ Poe laughed. “You’ve got the wrong guy. Ben’s actually really nice. Believe me on this.”

  
“Really? Because he treated you like shit when you were just trying to be nice to him.”

  
“He — ’’

  
“Plus, Ben’s kind of ugly, isn’t he?”

  
“Leave him alone, Tallie.” Jess, this time. Poe looked at her in surprise, but also appreciation.

  
“Well, it’s true,” Tallie said. “He’s got the face only a mother could love.”

  
“Shallow, much?” Jess said. “I mean, if Ben makes Poe happy, that’s what really matters, isn’t it?”

  
Silence. Tallie seemed to be thinking of some sort of comeback.

  
Poe couldn’t help but feel grateful, but also a little sick. “Ben’s not stuck up or ugly,” Poe said. “He’s a good person, and he’s smart, and he’s handsome. And I like him.”

  
Kare nodded. “Come on,” she said. “We’re not spending any more time with Tallie. Life’s too short.”

  
She and Jess guided Poe away from the others. Poe turned to look at them both.

“Thanks,” he said.

  
“No problem,” Kare said. “Are you gonna be okay?”

  
“Yeah.” Poe could hope.

  
***

  
Even coming into school, Ben could hear the whispers. Not all the school, but some of the school. Tallie Lintra, for example. It was at lunch, trying to avoid her, that Tallie came up to him.

  
“So you’re the kid that Poe’s got a thing for,” she said. “You don’t look that impressive to me.”

  
“Fuck off, Tallie.” Phasma said.

  
Tallie ignored her. “I don’t know what Poe sees in you. Maybe you think you’re better than everyone else, but you’re really just an ugly, arrogant bastard.”

  
Ben snapped back, “Really? Better than being like you. I don’t know what Poe sees in you, actually, considering that he’s actually a nice person. He’s too good for you, that’s for sure!”

  
The others murmured in excitement. Nobody, so far, had actually stood up to Tallie Lintra before. Except Ben and Phasma.

  
“That’s rich,” Tallie said, “Coming from you. What does Poe see in you?”

  
“He likes my company. And he likes me.” Beat. “And I like him too.”

  
It was something to admit in front of an audience. But it was true. After all, the way that Poe made him feel, the way that they interacted…

  
Ben stood up in that moment and walked over to Poe. Poe looked a whole mixture of emotions, nervous and excited and overjoyed. Then, Ben said, “Poe Dameron…will you go out with me?”

  
Poe practically beamed, and he looked even more beautiful. “Of course I will.”


	11. Feel Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe start going out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was just after Ben started dating Poe that Leia called Ben into the kitchen. They sat at the table and Leia took a deep breath. “You know…if it makes you feel any better, I don’t like this conversation either, Ben.”

  
“What conversation?” Ben said.

  
“I know you’re sixteen, and at sixteen you’re going to have to take on…additional responsibilities…”

  
“Oh, God.” Ben buried his face in his hands. “We’re _not_ having this conversation, Mom. That’s sick!”

  
Leia glared at him. “I’m your mother. It’s my job. Anyway, you have to be…careful. When I was your age — and don’t give me that look, Ben; it’s important. But when I was your age, I had similar pressures. Not from your father, but from society in general. To become…intimate.”

  
“Poe and I haven’t…become intimate.” Ben said.

  
“That’s good.”

  
“Poe and I are both virgins,” Ben said.

  
“Good. I don’t want you both getting in over your heads.”

  
Dad and Uncle Lando also had their two cents on the topic. “There’s the usual date ideas,” Lando said. “Movies, for example. Maybe you guys could go to the planetarium or that fair…”

  
“And there’s the usual gift ideas. Can’t go wrong with flowers and chocolates. I guess.” his dad said.

  
All of it felt like a lot of information at once. And to say that Lando and Han’s version of the Talk was interesting was a lot like saying rain was wet — it was both obvious and an understatement. Ben was just finishing up his homework in his room when his phone went off. Poe had texted him, and Ben couldn’t help but grin.

  
 _So, who texts first anyway?_ Poe’s text read. _You text first, I text first?_

  
Ben grinned. _Depends._

_  
How’s homework?_

_Wish you were here._

_  
I can imagine._

  
They texted until they both had to go to sleep. And Ben could swear that it was like Poe was with him even as he closed his eyes.

  
***

  
It was at lunch that they actually got to spend time together. And it was away from the others — when they could slip away from Tallie as well — that Ben sighed in relief. “Too many people.”

  
“Yeah. And I had to see you.”

  
Poe hugged him, and Ben buried his face in his shoulder. He smelled good, Ben thought, and something about that smell made Ben want to stay there for a long time. Ben hummed softly, and Poe said, as he withdrew, “What is it?”

  
“I like your smell. It’s…you.”

  
Poe laughed, and God, he looked so beautiful that Ben could have sworn he could have come out of a fairytale. Then, “It’s me, huh?”

  
“Yeah.” Ben swallowed. “It was one of those things I couldn’t help but notice about you.”  
They sat outside, away from the others, and Ben said, “How have you been?”

  
Poe sighed. “I got the Sermon from my dad.”

  
“Sermon?”

  
“You know…the sex talk.” Poe snorted. “What do they think we *do* behind their backs?”  
“I got it from three people.”

  
“Three?” Poe said. He sighed. “You win.“

  
“Sorry you got the Sermon.”

  
“Sorry you got it too.” A beat. “Honestly, Ben…we’re still just going out, but…I really wanna just hold you.”

  
“It’s not too fast.”

  
And honestly, it felt good just letting Poe hold him. His arms were strong, Ben thought, strong and warm. He sighed in contentment.

  
“You’re strong,” Poe murmured. “Even watching you do archery, I couldn’t believe how many muscles you had.”

  
“I practice.”

  
“Obviously.” Poe nuzzled him, which Ben liked, and he sighed contentedly.

  
The bell rang, and Poe sighed. “Back to reality.” He kissed Ben’s cheek, and Ben felt his heart flutter.

  
“I want to try something,” he said, and Poe said, “No problem.”

  
Ben leaned in. They always made a big deal out of kissing in the movies, and people opening their mouths while kissing, which Ben always found odd. He realized he had no idea how to kiss, and at first, it was odd — Ben’s eyes were closed, and he was trying to negotiate his way around Poe’s long nose.

They bumped noses, laughed, until finally…

  
Oh. Poe’s lips were soft. Ben hadn’t expected them to be that soft. (Newsflash: lips are soft) And they were already late, and it didn’t matter, because Poe tasted of the chocolates he’d had for dessert, and his lips felt like silk. Eventually, they broke away, and Ben saw spots as Poe held him in his arms.

  
“You okay?” Poe said.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“I wonder if those people in the movies ever breathe through their noses when they kiss,” Poe said, and Ben laughed. They both laughed, and Poe added, “Though…I’m not complaining. I’m holding you.”

  
“Poe…” Ben could feel every word Poe said making him melt, but they couldn’t be late. “We’re late.”

  
Poe nodded. “Right. Though…God, I could just stand there and hold you…”

  
“After school.”

  
“Mmmmmm.” Poe kissed Ben’s nose, probably because he could, eliciting a laugh from Ben. “After school.”


	12. Endless Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone’s happy Ben and Poe are dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was English that Poe had to leave. He’d tried, but Tallie’s comments had finally put him over the edge. He shouldn’t feel that way; he was Poe Dameron, he could laugh off anything, and yet, hearing Tallie say things like “beauty and the freak” was enough to make Poe leave the class before he lost his temper. (Though not before seeing Phasma throw a punch)

  
By the time that Poe had reached the bathroom, he was already trying to regain his breath. He had to force it into his lungs. _It’s okay. You’re okay._ And yet it wasn’t, because Tallie had turned on him, and she was one of his friends, and —

  
“Hey.” Ben’s voice, deep and soft. “You okay?”

  
Poe nodded.

  
“Come here…”

   
And Ben practically engulfed him in a hug, and that was the thing — for someone so delicate-looking, Ben Solo was also big, and Poe felt like he was safe somehow. This boy would throw a punch for him, that’s for certain.

  
Eventually, Ben drew away and said, “You feeling better?”

  
“A little.” Poe sighed.

  
“That’s good.”

  
“I guess they’re gonna keep doing it. God forbid I make my own decisions.” Poe took a deep breath. He wasn’t distraught anymore, just mad. “I guess it’s always been like this! Don’t fall in with the wrong people…”

  
“You don’t think I’m the wrong person, do you?”

  
“Ben…you’re not the wrong person. Never never never.” Poe stroked back a lock of black hair and Ben leaned into the touch, looking for all intents and purposes like a very happy cat. “You never could be.”

  
“Good,” Ben said, playfully. “Because I’m not going anywhere.”

  
Poe laughed — genuinely laughed. Then he kissed Ben, lightly. “I really like you, Ben.” _More than that. I love you._

  
“Mmmmm. Feeling’s mutual.” Ben’s eyes got a mischievous sort of gleam in them. “We could always kill some time. You know, before the next class starts. You, me, the bathroom…endless possibilities.”

  
“Ben Solo, are you suggesting I cut class?”

  
Ben shrugged.

  
Poe laughed. It was a bright sort of sound, wonderful to feel. “Tell you what. After school. Because I’ll be damned if Tallie’s gonna win.”

  
“Mmmmm, done,” Ben said. “Let’s go.”

  
They walked back into class, and if the others commented on them holding hands, Poe, for the moment, paid it no heed.

  
It was after school that they headed outside again, and Ben said, “Ready?”

  
“All right.”

  
Ben kissed him, softly at first before experimentally deepening the kiss, and Poe felt a shiver go through him. Then a shudder. Ben tangled his fingers in Poe’s hair, and Poe, experimentally, tangled his fingers in Ben’s — Ben’s hands were roaming through his hair, down his sides, and Poe hadn’t expected them to be so big —

  
— and then Ben’s phone went off. He looked at his phone and sighed. “I better go.”

  
“That your mom?”

  
“Yeah.” Ben kissed him lightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

  
And Ben left, leaving Poe sitting outside, feeling…well, just a hell of a lot better than earlier before, honestly.


	13. Horror Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

— _the bathroom, and Poe was kissing Ben as deeply as he loved, and running hands through hair as Ben ran his hands down his sides —_  

  
The alarm went off, and Poe hit the SNOOZE button before stumbling up out of bed. He couldn’t help but be disappointed, but in the bright side, he had plenty of time to see Ben at school. To finish what his dream promised.   
He ate breakfast, said goodbye to his father and BB, before driving to school. It was once he got to school that he saw Ben, sitting on one of the couches, only to look up and smile as Poe entered. A broad smile at that. Something truly infectious, and Poe ran towards him.

  
They hugged, before drawing away, and Poe said, “I was looking forward to seeing you.”

  
“You were, huh?” Ben said.

  
“Yeah.” Poe lowered his voice to an almost conspiratorial whisper. “You know how you said that bathroom had endless possibilities?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Well, what if we used the couches?”

  
Ben’s eyes practically sparkled. Then, “Poe Dameron…it’s hard to resist you.”

  
“That’s me. Hard to resist.” Poe smirked, before leaning in to kiss a few freckles on Ben’s face. The little dots were a lot like small details, and Poe could appreciate them for what they were.

  
Ben looked at him, questioningly. “What are you doing?”

  
“I just love your freckles. That’s all.” Poe kissed a freckle near Ben’s mouth. “Then again, I love you…”

  
Ben drew away from him, a look of curiosity in his eyes. “Me?” he said.

  
Poe chuckled. “Yes. You. Ben…as far as I know, you stole my heart and I don’t think you want to give it back.”

  
“You did too. I mean…you’re not just a jerk. You’re kind, brave, handsome, smart…”

  
“And you’re not?” Poe said. “Far as I know, you’re a lot of these things, Ben.”

  
“Poe.” Like his boyfriend couldn’t melt his heart anymore.

  
Poe kissed him again, heavier kisses this time, grabbing onto Ben’s taller frame like a drowning man to a life raft. Ben moaned in assent before deepening the kiss some more, and Poe’s moans joined his.

  
They broke away just in time for footsteps to arrive, and Phasma looked at them both with a slight smile. Nothing malicious, but she knew, she simply knew what was going on, and Poe felt his cheeks fill with heat. “Hey, Phasma,” he said, trying his best to play it casual.

  
“Hey.” At least they weren’t at each other’s throats anymore. That was a plus.

  
Phasma walked away and Poe turned to look at Ben. “We’re gonna have to do that more often,” he said. “That was…amazing.”

  
Ben smirked. “Including Phasma walking in?”

  
“Yeah. So…Ben, I was thinking — considering we’re going out, do you want to see a movie sometime?”

  
“What kind?”

  
“Anything.”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
The bell rang, and they headed to class, Poe’s head buzzing pleasantly from their kissing and from his declaration of love for Ben.

  
***  
Poe came over to Ben’s house after school, but unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one who did. Even seeing Uncle Luke’s familiar car in the driveway, Ben felt an unpleasant shiver go up his spine, like he had just seen a villain from a Stephen King novel on his doorstep. Of course his uncle wasn’t evil. Far from it. And yet, even before his uncle had left, there’d been so many things that had gone wrong between them. The way his uncle looked at him, for starters. The way he talked about him.

  
Ben took a deep breath even as there was a knock on the door, and then Artoo barking loudly. Ben stiffened and Poe held his hand.   
“You okay?” he said.

  
Ben sighed. “I’m not looking forward to this.”

  
Luke entered, and Ben couldn’t help but notice that he looked like he’d fallen on hard times. He just looked gaunt, his hair faded and dark as opposed to the healthy shade of blond that Ben remembered from his childhood, and he looked…angry. Disapproving, at the sight of Ben.

  
Ben’s mother tried to defuse the situation, and Ben tried to introduce Poe to Luke, but Luke didn’t seem to be having any of it. Ben couldn’t recall the last time he had seen his uncle so…disgusted. Then the disgust seemed to fade for a moment, but Ben couldn’t help but feel like he’d been stung.

  
“So,” Luke said, measuredly, “You have a boyfriend.”

  
“Nothing wrong with that, is there?” Ben said. “I mean, it is the year of our Lord 2018, isn’t it?”

  
Luke narrowed his eyes. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

  
“ _I_ think Ben’s funny,” Poe said. He sighed. “Ben…why don’t we watch a movie in the basement or something?”

  
“You don’t want to at least talk with him?” Ben’s mother said.

  
Ben sighed. “I’ve got all dinner to talk with him.”

  
“Fine by me,” Luke said.

  
Poe and Ben headed downstairs, and Poe said. “What was that all about?”

  
“I dunno.” Ben said. “Your guess really is as good as mine.”

  
They got to the basement, and rustled through the DVDs before agreeing on a horror movie — it was a month before Halloween, after all. The original Elm Street movie would do, and so they slipped it in and settled back. And even as some of the scares came up, they snuggled close together protectively even as the action played out onscreen.


End file.
